There are currently in use a number of different types of air inflated float tubes used to provide flotation for outdoorsmen for fishing, hunting and the like. These float tubes are currently propelled by the legs and feet of the user.
There are a number of float devices shown in the prior art. Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,961 discloses a harness that attaches to a float device that extends around the shoulders of an occupant.
Wood U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,753 discloses a float device having fore and aft sections attached thereto by rigid stringers made of hollow metal.
Schulz, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,488 discloses a rigid plastic float device that is filled with a low density expanded polyurethane material. The motor supporting platform is formed integral with the float device.
Akers U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,094 discloses a second separate float tube joined to the occupant tube by straps. The motor is disclosed as being in a locked position.
The present invention includes a support body that is readily attached to and detached from a float tube which enables the float tube to be power-driven thereby enhancing the operation of the float tube.